The Ones Who Lived (Holly(Fem Harry) x Draco)
by ToughGirlGGBG
Summary: What if instead of only The Boy Who Lived, there were the Twins Who Lived? This is the story of Holly and Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived, and The Girl Who Lived. Follow along with them as they go through their years at Hogwarts. (Not connected to canon universe. It's an AU)
1. The Ones Who Lived

Hey guys! New story! I have about 10 chapters of this done, it probably won't be very long though. Maybe only 18 chapters in total!

 _ **INFO:**_

What if instead of only The Boy Who Lived, there were the Twins Who Lived? This is the story of Holly and Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived, and The Girl Who Lived. Follow along with them as they go through their years at Hogwarts. (This is pretty much a side story. Most of the "Big Fights" will not be in this. And by the by, I'm keeping Sirius, Remus, Nymphadora, Fred, and James alive. 'Cause I can...)

Pairings (Main):

Harry Potter x Ginny Weasley

Fem!Harry (Holly) Potter x Draco Malfoy

Ron Weasley x Hermione Granger

Past Pairings:

Holly Potter x Cedric Diggory

James Potter x Lily Evans

(All of the other characters with their past relationships i.e. Ron x Lavender, Hermione x Viktor)

Side Pairings:

Nymphadora Tonks x Remus Lupin

Neville Longbottom x Luna Lovegood

Anyways! Enjoy!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

When the rain poured down from the sky and onto James' head, he began to run faster to his home with Lily. He was scared to what he might find when he got to his home. He arrived at the Muggle home of Lily's parents, and was petrified when he found them lying on the floor, and remnants of magic in the room. He quickly called the Aurors, letting them know of the situation, they told him to get home as quickly as he could, and they would deal with the Muggles. He just needed to get home.

Running through alleyways and yards to finally get to his home was difficult, and when he got back home to Godrics Hallow, he was to late, there was a blinding light, and it knocked him out for only Merlin knows how long.

When he finally came to, he rubbed his brown eyes, then ran into his home, and up the stairs into the nursery. Where his poor Lily, red hair soaked with her blood, and her beautiful green eyes stuck wide open in fear, but lifeless from death. He looked over into the crib, and saw both of his children, safe and sound. Except for the lightening scars that were on both of their foreheads. James had known of the prophecy that he had been told, and thought it wouldn't come true since he and Lily had, had twins. But it was. Both of his children, that he could tell, would have their mothers eyes. And even though they're still young, only three months past a year, they already had grown their hair enough to show it was black.

"I will protect the both of you. For the rest of my bloody life." James whispered as he looked at both of his children. "No matter what happens. I _will_ be there." He gave them both a kiss on the head, then called Sirius. Ushering the Godfather of his children, and his friend, to his house. Sirius was stunned when he arrived by Floo, he walked over to James, who hadn't moved from the spot beside the crib, and hugged him. Knowing how much the man loved his wife.

"You will stay with me until further notice." James nodded silently.

After the Aurors and a few people from the Ministry arrived, James left with Sirius, the twins, and everything they needed.

 ** _Four years later..._**

James couldn't help but roll his eyes as his twins, now five years old, rolled around together on the ground play fighting. Sadly, they took after him in most aspects of rowdiness, but they were still like Lily, caring, loving, polite, patient. But, they were both still very hot-headed.  
"It's _my_ toy Holly!" Harry whined.

"No! It's _mine_ Harry! Yours is red and yellow, _mines_ yellow and red! Look! It has _my_ name on it!" James sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He didn't know what he should've expected. He walked over to the two and picked up the toy, it was a barn owl. That was yellow and red, he could tell because the first line was yellow, unlike Harrys, his had the first line as red. And this one _did_ say Holly on it. He gave the toy to his little girl, then walked over to the other side of the room and grabbed Harrys, and gave it to the little boy.

"This one is yours Harry." Harry smiled sheepishly. "Now, you two go finish packing" The two then ran off to their rooms to go finish packing. Sirius walked up behind James. The two had been living together for the past five years, but now, James was about to move out with his children to the Potter Mansion. As his parents had past away five years prior, and the house was refurnished, and being the only Son of the Potters, he inherited the house.

"Well. Nice to know that they're going to take after you." James rolled his eyes.

"I really hope they end up more like Lily though." Sirius raised an eyebrow. "I'm serious, these two take way to much after me!" Sirius smirked. "Sirius. Don't even-" He cut James off.

"No. You can't be Sirius, I'm Sirius." James groaned but smiled at his friend.

"Whatever." Sirius smiled.

"So, how well do you think they'll adjust?" James shrugged.

"I don't know honestly. Going from a small house to a mansion? It will definitely be very interesting." Sirius nodded.

"Well, it's time for you to go, and live up to your dreams." James smiled.

"Yeah." He looked at the clock, then at his children. "Thanks for everything Sirius. Visit as soon as you can. The children will miss their Godfather terribly if you don't." Sirius nodded.

"Of course I'll visit!" James smiled.

"Alright. See you around. Padfoot." James smiled.

"Until next time Prongs family!" The two friends laughed then James and his children left to their new home.

Of course, the twins had a far better reaction then he thought they would, he showed them around, showing them their playroom, and then their bedrooms. Their names were on a piece of wood, and the wood was hanging from their doors, and was enchanted. The 'h's and 'y's curled and untucked, and the 'l's and 'r's swayed. Holly giggled happily as she opened the door to her room. And gasped as she gushed about how much she loved it. Harry had the same reaction, and James couldn't help but smile as his children migrated to the playroom and started to play games with one another. Wanting to keep them in touch with their Muggle roots, James made sure to have many Muggle board games and storybooks placed all around the game room, and his kids couldn't help but laugh and giggle as they moved the game pieces around the board. He sat quietly and read a book as his kids played nicely with one another.  
 _"Isn't this great Lily?"_ James thought to himself as he watched his kids. Even though they were identical, to most people at least, James could see Harry looked like him, while Holly looked like Lily more. _"Don't worry Lily, these two will have everything they'll ever need as long as I'm here. I_ promise. _"_ James smiled to himself. Then, went back to reading.

 ** _Five years later... _**

Holly groaned as she got out of bed. It was early July, and today was the day, her father, was going to be named the new Minister For Magic! She smiled giddily, but then remembered, she was going to have to wear a dress as there was a ball afterwards. She stuck out her tongue as she walked over to her closet, then pulled out a simple, formal red dress. It was a spaghetti strap, and was semi fitted at the top, while the bottom flowed more, and ended around her kneecaps. Around the waist was a red bow, and on the corset of the dress, was a light red, almost pink, lace design. She walked over to another part of her closet and grabbed a black pair of ballet flats and slipped them on. She walked out of her room, then smiled when she saw one of the serving elves. One that did not work for her, but for the family that had arrived to stay with them late last night. Uncle Sirius' cousins family.

"Oh! Dobby!" Holly stopped the Malfoy House-Elf with eyes that were the size of tennis balls.

"Oh! Mistress Potter! What does Mistress Potter want to ask of Dobby?" Holly smiled at the House-Elf.

"Do you know where one of my lady helpers are, or where Mistress Narcissa is? Just a women in general?" Dobby nodded.

"Mistress Malfoy is in the commons room with Master Malfoy and Master Potter. At least, that's what Dobby thinks." Holly nodded.

"Thank you very much Dobby!" She gave the Elf a hug then skipped off to find Narcissa.

When she finally found them, the Malfoys were drinking tea with her father. Even though her father hated Lucius Malfoy because of his accusations of being a Death Eater, he still had to invite them over to talk of future preparations and trades. And now that he was the Minister, to talk to them about how they will help him at the Ministry, being one of the most powerful Pureblood families.

"Oh! Holly just gets bigger and bigger each time I see her!" Narcissa smiled and stood up from her chair. Her hair was brown on the top, along with her bangs, but underneath was white. She kept the brown parts all pulled together into a little ponytail.

"Hello Mistress Malfoy." Holly curtsied in respect, and when she got back up she met Narcissa's blue eyes.

"Hello Holly. Is there something I can help you with?" Holly smiled at her father.

"I just needed help braiding my hair." Narcissa smiled.

"I can help you with that dear." She turned Holly so her back was to her, and quickly French braided the younger Witch's hair. "There you are. Now, Draco is with your brother in the playroom. Why don't you go join them?" Holly nodded. Then curtsied once again.

"Of course. It was nice seeing you all. And thank you for your help Mistress Malfoy." They all nodded, and Holly walked off. Making a face. Because of her fathers standing, she knew all of the Pureblood families. The ones she liked the most were the Diggory's and the Weasley's. In her opinion, the Malfoys could be a _bit_ more nice and accepting. Due to their Half-Blood status, Holly and her brother were not taken very well by Wizards like Lucius Malfoy. But, she had gotten used to it. She walked into the 'Playroom' that had been established by her father in the Potter mansion. It was filled with toys and board games, but would soon be refurnished most likely once Harry and Holly went to Hogwarts. Their dad had told him he was planning to turn it into a library and a study for them. Holly just sighed when she started to hear the familiar voice of her brother, and his 'rival'. She walked over to them, then rolled her eyes. Unlike her brother, she didn't need glasses, and Draco, the _lovely_ boy, with the same platinum blond hair and stormy grey eyes as his dad, held Harrys glasses above his head in front of a tall bookcase.  
"Give me back my glasses Malfoy!" Harry had the same emerald eyes and jet black hair as his twin, and right now, his hair was a mess, and his eyes held hatred.

"Why don't you come get them Potter?" Draco teased.

"Give him back his glasses Malfoy!" Holly huffed. Draco then turned to her and smirked.

"And why should I do that Potterella?" Holly rolled her eyes.

"Because I told you to!" Draco laughed.

"That's a very crude answer." Draco rolled his eyes, but threw Harry his glasses back anyways. "I am older then you, so I would've thought you ought to be nicer to me! I am already eleven you know!" Holly rolled her eyes.

"You're not that much older Malfoy, like, a month and-" She stopped herself to count how much older her was. "-twenty-six days!" He laughed at the twins.

"Still older Potterella!" Harry just rolled his eyes.

"Now if you'd _excuse_ me. I just wanted to grab a book." Harry shoved past Draco and grabbed the book he was looking for, then turned and left, presumably to his room. Holly then rolled her eyes.

"Why do you _have_ to be such a bloody git Malfoy?" She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. A habit both her and Harry had inherited from their father.

"What? I can't have a little fun?" She rolled her eyes.

"You can, just not at Harrys expense!" He smirked.

"What about yours..?" She rolled her eyes and shoved him.

"Push off Malfoy." He rolled his eyes.

"So, wanna play a game?" He pointed towards the shelf that had all their board games on it.

"Chess?" She asked. He nodded.

"Sounds brilliant." The two, unlike her brother and him, had a slight friendship, as her and her and her brothers friend Ron's little sister would say, they were 'Frenimies'.

After a game, a House-Elf came to them and told them they would be leaving soon.

"Alright. Thank you for letting us know!" The Elf smiled, then with a snap of his fingers, disappeared. "Well, seems I won!" Holly smirked.

"It was a draw at best!" She shook her head.

"Nope! I won! Fair and square!" Draco couldn't help but smile a little as they put away the chess pieces and the board. Then put it where it belonged. Holly quickly smoothed out the creases in her dress, then looked over at Draco. He was in a black suit, just like all the other men. His button down was gray though, and his tie was a dark black, unlike her brother and father whose shirts were white and their ties were red. They were just about to leave, but Holly stopped him. "Wait a second Malfoy." She stepped closer to the boy, and quickly fixed his suit and tie.

"Are you done yet?" Holly looked him over then nodded.

"Yes." With that, the two left the room and met up with their parents and her brother. Lucius was in the same outfit as his son, and Narcissa was in an elegant black dress with a dark green silk shawl that covered her shoulders, and black gloves that reached her elbows.

"Alright. Are we all ready to go?" James asked, and they all nodded. "Right. Let's head out then!" He turned on the Floo, and gave Narcissa and Lucius their Floo powder, then some to Draco. "Alright Draco, this should be enough to get all three of you there. You've used a Floo much more then these two have, so you better get them their safe. I'll go last, after the kids, Narcissa and Lucius, can you go first please?" The couple nodded.

"Of course. Minister Potter." Lucius had the same eyes and hair as his son, just his hair was much longer.

"Right." James smiled politely, then off went the Malfoy couple. "Alright kids. Your turn." The three children nodded, the went into the Floo.

"Ministry of Magic!" Draco said crystal clear, and soon, the three arrived at the Ministry, the Malfoys waiting for them. When James came through he looked relieved.

"Alright. You Malfoys can go ahead, us Potters need to take care of something." Lucius nodded as he escorted his family to the ballroom. When they were out of earshot, James sighed.

"There something you need dad?" Harry asked. James nodded.

"Yes. The Weasley's are here, so please, mingle. And you two can't just dance together the whole entire time!" The two kids grumbled. "Holly, I hate to tell you this since all three of us despise that family. Full of Death Eaters. But Holly, you have to dance with Draco!" Harry's face paled more then Holly's.

"Why can't I just dance with the Weasley's?!" She asked.

"Because everyone knows that we're friends with the Weasley's, and they need to know that we're also friends with the Malfoys. Trust me, I hate this just as much, if not _more_ then you do. But we must keep up appearances now that I'm Minister." Holly sighed, not wanting to fight much with her father today.

"Yes dad." He smiled.

"Good. Now come along, we have a ball to attend." The two nodded, and followed their father into the ballroom.


	2. Dance Around

Hey! It's an update!

Anyways! Enjoy!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Saying Holly _disliked_ dances and balls would be a very big understatement. She _despised_ dances. She, unlike her brother, could dance. Still not as well that would be liked and thought of by someone who's father was a Pureblood heir. And now the Minister. But she could still hold her own when dancing.

"So, you're hanging around the punchbowl as well?" She turned to her left and saw her friend Cedric Diggory. Brown hair slicked back, and gray eyes shining.

"Of course I am." She took a sip of her drink and he nodded. Just in a simple black suit with a white undershirt. "Where else could I be?" He shrugged. He was three years older than her and Harry, and was already attending Hogwarts. Had been for the past two years. He was going into his third year while Holly and Harry were going into their first years. Cedric had been sorted into the Hufflepuff house.

"Oh I don't know, dancing?" Holly rolled her eyes at him.

"Yes. Dancing. Something I positively love to do." Cedric laughed at the girl.

"Finish your drink, I'll take this dance. If I can of course?" Holly nodded, and finished her punch, and when she did, Cedric took her hand and led her onto the dancefloor, and they did a simple waltz. She quickly spotted her brother who was dancing with a nine year old girl. It was easy to identify the girl. It was Ginevra Weasley, or simply, Ginny. She had orange hair, just like the rest of her family, and brown eyes. She was Ron's little sister, speaking of Ron, he was standing with his brothers, Bill, Percy, Charlie, and of course, the twins, Fred and George. Percy and Bill, had brown eyes like their sister, but Ron, Charlie, and the twins, were all blue eyed. And everyone in that family had flaming orange hair. It wasn't hard to tell when there was a Weasley around. The oldest was Bill, then Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and lastly Ginny.

"Excuse me. If I may take the next dance?" Cedric and Holly turned to see Draco, Holding out his hand for Holly to take. Before Cedric let go, he looked at Holly like the Hufflepuff he was, and she nodded, telling him it was alright.

"She's all yours." Cedric and Draco bowed to one another, as custom, and then he bowed to Holly, holding out his hand which he waited for her to take, then the two began their dance.

"Just thought I'd tell you since I didn't get a chance earlier, you look very lovely." Draco wouldn't meet her eyes as they danced. And Holly giggled at the blush that stained his cheeks.

Ron watched with an eyebrow raised as his best gal-pal danced around with Malfoy. Of all people! He rolled his eyes, and then Harry walked back over to him, all the other Weasley boys had walked off to go dance with their sister, taking turns spinning the young girl.

"What's going on Ron? You look like you drank some bad pumpkin juice?" Ron just pointed.  
"Holly's dancing with Malfoy. Of all the bloody people here!" Harry rolled his eyes. Sure, he didn't like Malfoy. But as far as he knew, neither did Holly.

"So?" Ron just gaped at him like a fish.

"So? So! He's _dancing_ with _Holly_! That doesn't bug you?!" Harry shrugged.

"I mean, yeah. But dad told her to." He looked over at Ron who was starting to become red in the face. "Why? You got a little crush on my sister?" Ron's face showed horror.

"Blimey! No! She's like a sister to me!" Harry nodded.

"If you say so." Harry watched closer and saw that his sister and Malfoy were actually having a good time, dancing and laughing as he led her in a waltz. "I mean, it's not like they're going to get _married_ or anything." He chuckled nervously. "Right Ron?" Ron just shrugged.

"I don't bloody know." He sighed. "I mean, we're still very young. You two are only ten. And Malfoy and I are eleven. We don't even know what we're going to _do_ with our lives. So I doubt him and Hol will get together. So don't worry about it to much Har." Harry nodded.

"Right. Of course. No way she would fall for Malfoy anyway. The squirmy ferret." Ron nodded.

"Exactly." He held up his glass of pumpkin juice. "Cheers?" Harry nodded.

"Cheers." The two then drank their juice.

Holly didn't know how many dances they had danced together, or what the time was, all she knew was that for once she was having a good time! Soon though, the ball had ended, and she was with her brother and father as they approached the Floo, and went home. She couldn't help but smile as she set a few pictures on her desk, one of her family, all three of them, smiling happy, another of her and Harry with the Weasley's and Cedric, and the last one, she was dancing with Draco. She watched silently as all the pictures shifted, the one of her with her family just full of smiles, the one with her and Harry with the others shifted to show pushing, shoving, and laughing. Then, the one with her and Draco just showed them dancing, gliding around silently as they laughed and smiled. Eyes twinkling happy. She then sighed, changed out of her dress and into her pajamas, and went to sleep.


End file.
